madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar and Open Season: Wild and Free (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Madagascar and Open Season: Wild and Free written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Forest". Plot (16 years ago, many hunters are in the woods at night, in the middle of Open Season. They have their shotguns together to search for a animal.) *Hunter #1: Pssst, sir, do you see any animal around here? *Hunter #2: No. These cracking wise deers should be taught a lesson. *Hunter #3: I don't see a deer around here. *Hunter #4: That is one hella of a move, big boy. *Hunter #5: I hear bear sounds, be careful. Shhhhhhh. *Hunter #1: One step closer, one step closer. *Hunter #2: Will you hurry up y'all. I have a family to feed. *Hunter #3: Now you be asking some junk around here. (A bear shows up) *Bear: *roars* *Hunter #1: Bear! *Hunter #2: Run! (The hunters run for their lives as the bear chases after them) *Hunter #3: Get in the car. (The hunters rush to the car) *Hunter #4: Start the engine! (The hunter start driving as the bear chases them in the road) *Hunter #1: He's chasing us! *Hunter #2: But how did he find us all the way here? *Hunter #3: I don't freaking know. I think they know about us. *Hunter #4: Well we better be telling about it. (The bear hop to the car and scratch on the top side) *Hunters: *scream* *Hunter #4: I don't wanna die! *Hunter #5: I want my mommy! *Hunter #1: *shoot in the top of the car* Curse you wild animal, curse you! (The bear jumps off as the car crash to the tree by getting off the road) *Hunter #1: That was one hella move out of the way. *Hunter #2: I hate this forest. *Bear: *roars and leave* 16 YEARS LATER IN ANOTHER DIMENSION NEW YORK CITY, FEBRUARY 6, 2016 (In a circus of party animals and penguins alike, they are at the park, close to Central Park Zoo where the tent is being set up) *Alex: Oh yes, today's the day. I'm making a comeback to everyone who loved my moves. *Marty: Hey Alex. *Alex: Yo, Marty, what's up? *Marty: We're back at the zoo, are we? *Alex: Yes. The zookeepers know that we all reside at Circus Zaragoza now. I also have a lover as well. *Marty: Man, Skipper and the penguins bought Cheezy Dibbles for us to eat during our performances. *Vitaly: Boys, we have to pack up. We're heading to Washington, D.C. *Skipper: You heard the tiger, pack up! *Alex: Oh boy, we're going to Washington, D.C.? *Marty: Yeah. This is where the president and mayor is waiting for us. *Alex: I don't think there's a mayor in any state. *Marty: There is, silly lion. *Alex: Gotta get moving. *Marty: Let's go Alex. Pack whatever you need to. *Alex: I know what to pack. *Marty: Then hurry up. Pack like a real lion. *Alex: I am, my man. (The animals of Circus Zaragoza pack up into their hot air balloon) *Gloria: Hey Alex. *Alex: Hey Gloria, how it going? *Gloria: We're about to go. Anyone want to say bye to the zoo before we go? *Alex: Um, yeah. We could easily do that before we go. *Melman: Yeah, right back at ya. *Marty: Let's go. One last time. *Alex: Okay. (In the gates of Central Park Zoo) *Alex: Well zoo, i'm gonna miss you. *Marty: I hope we come back anytime sooner. *Gloria: No pinches at all. *Melman: Yeah. They would alway give me medication every time when it's dinner time. *Alex: I love when they gave me steak. *Marty: I thought you hated steak. *Alex: Nah, i only eat fish for now on. Lions love fish. *Marty: Really? *Gloria: That's nuts. *Melman: What a pain in the back. You're really getting the hand of it. *Alex: Yeah. I knew these penguins would prepare some food for me. *Skipper: Hey guys, what are you waiting for? The hot air balloon is ready to go. We're about to go worldwide. *Alex: Jeez, we gotta go. *Marty: Let's get moving. *Gloria: Here we go again. *Melman: Let's move it. *Skipper: Get away. *Alex: Here we go. (The circus animals enter the big hot air balloon) *Vitaly: Is anyone here? *Everyone: Yes! *Skipper: Let's go! (Circus Zaragoza started to travel all over the world) MADAGASCAR AND OPEN SEASON WILD AND FREE (At Yazoo City, Mississippi, Cirus Zaragoza is performing at a park) *Vitaly: Alright circus performers, let's get the show started. *Alex: Let's do this! (The circus begin to perform) *Gloria: Woo hoo! *Marty: It's go time! *Alex: Let's do this! (The animals perform with the hoops) *Vitaly: This is what a real circus looks like. *Stefano: Mama mia, the circus goes on. *Alex: This is getting like a hula mode in here. *Gloria: Come on, let's hula together. (Most animals go with the hoops with everyone cheering) *Vitaly: Ha ha ha. *Gia: Alex. *Alex: Gia. *Gloria: Alex, look out. *Alex: Oh. *go to the hoop* Yeah. *Everyone: *cheers* *Vitaly: The circus is going great. *Gia: Fun as it should be. (At Miami, Florida, the animals are judging the balls with Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private flying in the sky) *Skipper: These guys can play all they want. *Kowalski: Yeah. Let's cheer those people up! *Rico: Bah bah bah! *Private: Who thought penguins can't fly? *Skipper: We feel like superheroes! *Private: Ha ha ha. *Kowalski: This never get old. *Skipper: Cheer all you want! *Everyone: *cheer* *Skipper: We totally rock the circus. *Kowalski: I told ya, we would be a success. *Skipper: We have been always a success since we first took over the circus. *Kowalski: That's good news and that's perfect. *Skipper: This circus is going to run like crazy. (At Jackson, Mississippi, the circus is perform with the hoops on fire with the fans cheering like crazy) *Vitaly: Ah ha. Bring in the success of my performance! *Stefano: More hoops coming up. (More hoops have rise up for Alex and the animals to go on) *Alex: Oh look, there's more. *Marty: More hoops coming in! *Gloria: Let's go in! *Melman: Up and in! *Alex: *spin on the hoops* Yee-haw! *Marty: Look at me, i'm flying! MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Crossovers